


All American Boy

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: The 126 finds out a little bit more about TK's past and rib him a little - then he goes to spend time with Carlos, who finds out the same tidbit.  But it's all good.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	All American Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea from [my own tumblr post](https://machtaholic.tumblr.com/post/616604691473874944/someone-convince-me-to-not-write-a-story-where) out of my head, so here you go

“Mail call!”

TK glanced up from his book as Judd entered the break room carrying a stack of mail. 

“Anything interesting?” Paul asked.

“Standard stuff - magazines, fanmail for Marjan,” Judd said as he sorted through the mail.

“Thank you!” Marjan said, snatching the envelopes Judd passed her.

“Oh, but here we go,” Judd said. “One piece of mail addressed to, and I quote, Mr. Tyler Kennedy Strand, All American Boy 2004, 2005 and 2006.”

“All American Boy?” Mateo asked.

“And it’s from the All American Girl and Boy Pageant Corporation,” Judd continued.

TK leaped off the chair and raced across the room, grabbing the letter before anyone else could.

“How the fuck did they find me?” TK groaned.

“My guess is your mother.”

TK looked to see his dad standing in the doorway behind Judd.

“They called me looking for your new address and I ignored them,” Owen said. “Guessing they found your mom and she told them where you’d relocated to.”

“Fuck,” TK muttered staring down at the envelope in his hand.

“We’re all ears if you wanna talk about it,” Paul said. 

“Yeah, we won’t tease you … much,” Judd added.

TK shoved the envelope into his back pocket and sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“It was my mom’s idea,” TK said finally. “I was kind of awkward and shy and didn’t really have a lot of friends.”

“You? No way,” Marjan said.

TK shot her a glare before continuing.

“Anyway, Mom figured it would be a good way for me to meet kids and get some socialization outside of school,” TK said. “And I guess I was good at it.”

“What was your talent?” Mateo asked.

“Guitar? I think?” TK said with a shrug. “Anyway, once I hit thirteen I stopped and did other things.”

“I admit I still have his sashes and crowns,” Owen said.

“Dad!” TK said. “I thought you got rid of all that stuff!”

“Never got around to it,” Owen said.

“Can we see it?” Marjan asked.

“No,” TK said. “In fact, if you guys could forget about all of this, it would be great.”

“Sorry, kid, not gonna happen,” Judd said. “Not living this down.”

“I figured, but thought I’d at least ask,” TK muttered.

“We’ve all done things we wish everyone would forget,” Marjan said. “Don’t worry, TK. This doesn’t tarnish your cockiness one bit.”

TK grinned at Marjan’s words.

“Where’d you think I got the cockiness?” TK said, laughing when Marjan just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the shift passed without incident, which TK was thankful for as the team had the next few days off and TK had planned on spending them with Carlos. As TK finished cleaning up, making sure he had everything for his weekend with Carlos, he came across the letter again and frowned. After a few seconds he tucked it into his bag - he’d at least read the letter before throwing it away.

“Hey All American!”

TK winced when he heard Judd yell for him.

“What?” TK yelled back.

“Your boy’s here!”

TK sighed and ran a hand over his face before grabbing his overnight bag and running downstairs. He smiled when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Carlos at the entrance to the station waiting for him.

“Hey,” TK said, stepping right into Carlo’s personal space, smiling when Carlos wrapped him in a hug.

“Hey,” Carlos murmured. “Ready to go?”

“Definitely,” TK said. “Let’s go.”

“See you later, All American!” Judd called.

“All American?” Carlos asked.

TK groaned as they headed to Carlos’ car. 

“Don’t want to talk about it?” Carlos asked.

“Not yet,” TK said as he tossed his overnight bag into the backseat.

“Okay,” Carlos said. “Hungry?”

“Definitely,” TK said.

Once they were in the car and on their way to Carlos’, TK turned and watched his boyfriend with a smile. They’d had bumps along the way, but had finally, finally settled into a familiar rhythm. And along with that rhythm came an understanding - that sometimes neither one of them wanted to talk about things. TK still went to therapy, still did his meetings. Carlos sometimes had his hard days where he didn’t want to talk.

So they had an agreement - no pushing. Even when it was clear the other one was going through something and needed to talk - no pushing.

It had worked so far. And eventually they’d talk about what was bugging them, but it was on their own terms.

TK smiled and reached a hand over, resting it on Carlos’ thigh.

“I missed you too,” Carlos said.

TK laughed and gave Carlos’ thigh a playful squeeze.

“So, we grabbing food or did you cook?” TK asked.

“I cooked,” Carlos said. 

“Perfect,” TK said. 

The rest of the ride back to Carlos’ was quiet and uneventful. Once they got to Carlos’, TK grabbed his overnight bag and followed Carlos in, dropping his overnight bag on the couch before meeting Carlos in the kitchen.

“Want some help?” TK asked, stepping behind Carlos, pressing himself against Carlos’ back and wrapping his arms around Carlos’ waist.

“If this is your help, we’ll end up with a cold meal,” Carlos teased.

“Fine,” TK said, rubbing against Carlos a bit before heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

“You could set the table, that would help,” Carlos said.

“Done,” TK said, moving easily around Carlos to grab plates and utensils. It was only a little scary, but mostly comforting, the way that he and Carlos moved around each other with such ease. 

Dinner was simple and quiet, but TK could feel the sexual tension rising with every bite of food, every sip of water. So as soon as the table had been cleared with dishes put in the dishwasher, TK grabbed Carlos by his belt loops and pulled him in for a kiss. He released the belt loops and slipped his hands under Carlos’ shirt, humming at the feel of Carlos’ warm skin under his fingers.

The first bump against the counter had TK laughing and tugging Carlos into the living room. It felt so similar to one of their first encounters, yet it was so much more. There was no frantic urgency in their kisses, but rather a deep seeded need for intimacy. As they made their way through the house towards the living room and the couch, TK couldn’t help but laugh as they tried to keep kissing, bumping into stuff as they moved.

They finally landed on the couch and TK laughed as he flopped down on the couch on his back, knocking his overnight bag onto the floor.

“Oops,” Carlos said. “Better pick all this up.”

“No,” TK said, trying to pull Carlos back. “Kisses now, cleaning later.”

“It’ll just take a minute,” Carlos said. 

TK groaned and rolled onto his side, watching Carlos pick up his stuff. 

“I can do that,” TK said.

“I got it,” Carlos said. “What’s this?”

TK made a face when he saw the envelope in Carlos’ hand. He’d almost forgotten about it.

“Nothing,” TK mumbled.

“This why Judd was calling you All American?” Carlos asked.

“Yeah,” TK muttered.

“Wanna talk about it now?”

TK sighed and flopped onto his back, but smiled when Carlos crawled onto the couch and laid on top of him. He hummed when Carlos pressed his face to TK’s neck and happily ran a hand up and down Carlos’ back.

“When I was younger, my mom got me into these All American Boy pageants as a way to get a little socialization, meet some kids my age,” TK said. “I was a little shy as a kid, little awkward.”

“Hard to imagine,” Carlos teased. “But it looks like you were good at it.”

“All American Boy when I was 10, 11 and 12,” TK said, humming when Carlos kissed his jaw. “I turned 13 at the end of 2006 and quit the whole thing - went to sports.”

“What’s the letter?” Carlos asked.

“Don’t know,” TK said. “Snatched it from Judd and put it away.”

“Do you want to know?” Carlos asked.

“Probably some reunion thing,” TK replied. “I don’t really care. Part of me wants to call my mom and yell at her for telling them where I am.”

“It’s a part of your past though,” Carlos said. “Might be able to step away from it, but it’ll probably always be there.”

TK hummed, tilting his head to the side and groaning a bit when he felt Carlos’ teeth on his neck.

“Others have fou-found out,” TK said, gasping under Carlos’ ministrations. “Before we moved here. Started calling me pageant queen.”

“Assholes,” Carlos murmured.

“‘s okay,” TK replied, whimpering when he felt Carlos’ hand sneak under the front of his shirt and tweak one of his nipples. “I got o-over it.”

“Just bet you did,” Carlos said.

TK hummed and slipped his hands under Carlos’ shirt, bucking up into Carlos a bit. When Carlos ground against him, TK scraped his nails down Carlo’s back and whimpered when he felt Carlo’s teeth again on his neck. Carlos was doing whatever he could to make sure he marked TK as his and TK was completely okay with that. Between the two of them, the nipping, tweaking, bucking and grinding, it wasn’t long before they both came.

TK grunted a bit when Carlos flopped on top of him.

“It doesn’t really bug me,” TK said. “I remember having fun, kinda.”

“You don’t have to read the letter and you don’t have to talk about it again if you don’t want to,” Carlos said.

“I’m never gonna live it down,” TK said. “You heard Judd. All American … that’ll be my new nickname.”

“Is that so bad?” Carlos said. “No one outside me and the station will know what it means. Plus, I kinda like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos said. “It’s cute.”

“Nuh-uh,” TK said.

“Mmmhmm,” Carlos hummed. “My All American boy.”

TK blushed a bit at Carlos’ words, smiling when he felt Carlos’ kiss his cheek. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad.

But only when Carlos said it.


End file.
